Look, Don't Touch
by coffeebuddha
Summary: 'There's flirting, and then there's THIS,' Spencer thinks as he sits on a bar stool and glowers out at the dance floor, where a pretty, young woman is practically wrapped around his boyfriend.


The woman at the coffee shop who had done a double take and nearly walked into a door when she saw Derek had made Spencer feel more proud than anything else. The one at the gas station who had stammered and blushed her way through asking for his phone number had been so sweet and friendly, even after she found out about their relationship, that Spencer had seriously considered her offer to join her book club. And their waitress the other night, who had all but sat in his lap, had cracked Spencer up with all of her exaggerated heated looks and poorly veiled come ons.

_But there's flirting, and then there's **this**_, Spencer thinks as he sits on a bar stool and glowers out at the dance floor, where a pretty, young woman is practically wrapped around his boyfriend. Honestly, he doesn't mind when Derek dances with other people. He enjoys dancing, Spencer doesn't. They'd worked out an agreement about it ages ago and it works for them. Well, most of the time.

Because, just like with the flirting, there are things that are Acceptable and things that are Not Acceptable. And Spencer doesn't think it's unreasonable for him to place 'dry humping with a half dressed strumpet who keeps pulling her short skirt higher and her plunging neckline lower' under the Not Acceptable column. The worst part, though, is that Derek knows exactly what he's doing. Since the moment the girl grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up to her breast, he's been watching Spencer, his lips curved in a taunting, teasing half smile and his eyes...His eyes are dark and intense, daring Spencer to do something, anything.

Spencer's a blinker-he always has been-but Derek's been trying to convince him to be bolder, more demanding, so this time he slides off his bar stool and crosses the room to where the couple are gyrating, his gaze locked with the other man's. The girl gives him a blatant once over as he approaches, then turns her head away dismissively and grinds her ass visibly harder against Derek's groin. Over her shoulder, Derek grins at Spencer.

Spencer grits his teeth and forces himself to stay relatively calm-No matter what Garcia may say, 'smacking a bitch' is almost never the answer. _Almost_.-and clears his throat to try and regain her attention. Her head swings back around and the smile on her face is condescending, bordering on disgusted, which just isn't right. After all, she's the one acting like a shameless hussy. True, Spencer's swinging sweater vest and khaki slacks might not be the hippest, most modern outfit, but he doesn't think he looks all that bad. Derek's certainly never had a problem with it. In fact, he's always seemed a little turned on by what he jokingly refers to as Spencer's 'college professor chic' wardrobe.

With that in mind, Spencer manages a friendly, if somewhat tight, smile, but before he can say anything, the girl rolls her eyes and says, "Um, no. _So_ not gonna happen. Why don't you try the library or something? Maybe you'll, like, find someone in your league there. You can totally leave now."

Derek's still just watching him, waiting to see what he'll do. Spencer squares his shoulders and, before he can talk himself out of it, gently but firmly elbows the girl out of the way. His path clear, he grabs the front of Derek's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Derek's arms are around him in an instant, not pulling him closer, just loosely circling his waist, and he leans into the kiss, but lets Spencer take the lead.

Spencer snakes one arm around Derek's neck, cupping the back of his head to hold him in place, and the other around his waist. They're pressed flush together in the middle of a crowded room and Spencer's fisting a handful of Derek's shirt so tightly that he can feel the fabric stretching, but the noise Derek makes against his mouth is almost a laugh, so Spencer pushes even closer against him, sliding a long leg between the other man's.

His tongue darts out, skims over Derek's bottom lip, and the his lips part, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Derek's hands slide down to his ass and Spencer licks into his mouth, thrusts his tongue against Derek's in an unspoken promise of what will happen later that night. Derek groans into the kiss and grinds his hips against Spencer's, his grip on his ass tightening encouragingly.

When they finally pull apart, Derek's hard against Spencer's thigh and Spencer's entire body is deliciously shuddery and heated from a mixture of nervous adrenalin and arousal. Spencer turns, still holding Derek tight against him, and smiles with exaggerated gaiety at the blushing, slack jawed young woman. "You can leave now."

* * *

Derek grins and lets Spencer manhandle him through the crowd that had gathered around them while they were kissing. They both know that Derek could stop him if he really wanted to, but he's come to really enjoy the rare occasions when Spencer starts acting assertive and pushy. They don't happen often-hence why Derek might occasionally feel the need to prod his lover by, oh, just as an example, groping a random girl in a bar-which just makes it hotter.

He doesn't even put up a token resistance when Spencer shoves him up against the brick wall behind the bar. The grin on his face only widens when his annoyed lover shoves both their pants down. When Spencer licks his fingers and starts to finger him, scissoring his fingers inside him in a way that makes Derek moan loudly enough that Spencer slaps a hand over his mouth and looks around a little nervously, he spreads his legs wider to give him better access. When Spencer pushes inside of him, it's rough and urgent and Derek is more than happy to surrender to his lover.

And when Spencer growls, his luscious lips hot against Derek's ear, that he 'did that on purpose. I can't take you anywhere. You always go out of your way to _provoke_ me.', Derek clutches Spencer's thin shoulders and agrees fervently. The rough brick at his back is scraping almost painfully though the thin fabric of his shirt, a drunk girl is throwing up father down the alley, Spencer's mouth on his neck is biting and sucking extremely noticeable marks that he knows he'll have to explain to an always inquisitive Garcia in the morning, and his usually unaggressive lover is pulsing hard and hot inside of him.

Yeah, Derek would have to say he got exactly what he wanted.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**

This was originally written for a kinkmeme over on LJ. The prompt was "Reid/Morgan. Jealous!Reid - since Jealous!Morgan has been done already. We all know (don't lie to yourselves xD) that Morgan gets hit on more, so Reid's reaction."

Nothing belongs to me.


End file.
